Utair The Fallen Angel
by taelan1938
Summary: The world of Utair was born through both war and peace, the mightiest race that lives as watchers and silent protectors, the Seraphim have received a priestess that has seen a new age that threatens both their home and the land they protect. Meanwhile the mortal races of Utair have started to see a shift in the tide and war has come once more, bringing endless strife with it.


Utair: The Pendulum Wars

Chapter 1: A Black Sky

{_Balls of fire raining down upon an already barren village, a bolt of lightning across a blood-smeared sky, deformed monstrosities shambling around, mighty war hounds fielding fierce war paint devouring corpses of the men and women of the village. Another bolt of lightning streaks across the sky as five figures walked towards a single armored man in the center of the town. On their backs there was a single sword, with black angelic wings spread, as they arrived at the armored man, he raises his hand to them, a chill rose from his gauntleted hand, and his voice was low but powerful, calm but fierce. "Come my children, my blade Klais has chosen you to lead the purge. The white witch of the Void shall be re-born through you all, now you must begin her rebirth, gather her strength and begin the age of CHAOS!" The five figures drew their blades and thrust them to the sky interlocking and clashing with one another, a symbol could be seen on each of the blades, just at the tip. A hound bearing its fangs, a snake coiled to spring, a blue flame, a cloak barely seen, and a single black rose, in unison they shouted. "For the witch CALDRAXIA!"}_

Liana woke in a cold sweat; a shiver of fear ran through her body, a chill down her spine. She brought her hands to her face and drew her long red hair out of her eyes and swept it back, she reached and grabbed ahold of a staff that was leaning against the bed she was now sitting up on, she held it and rubbed it with a fear that it might abandon her at any second. In a cold, fearful voice she spoke to herself "Mother, why am I plagued by these visions, first I see myself traveling with five random strangers I have never met before, then I see Klaine being saved by a one-winged seraphim, and now I see this one of darkness and chaos." She brought her hand to the top where a white raven sat, under it there were the words "Alsir vivir ravena caltar no heptar" engraved into the wood. She and Klaine believed it was in the ancient language of the firstborne and translated to "The white raven bears hope" she flipped the staff and rubbed the black dove that always comforted her; beneath the black dove the words "Alsir could davo caltor no vain heptor" were engraved. This time she and Klaine believed it was "The black dove bears no hope" Neither of them understood what the two sayings meant, but the staff belonged to her late mother and she refused to give it to anyone unless she was completely sure that they would return it. Liana stood and opened the door that went from her room to the main corridor, where two more doors were, one lead to Kleine's room and another to the Kitchen/common area. She turned left towards where the main entrance was, when she opened it the bright morning sun burst in and warmed her to the core, and the cool breeze let her know that the day was going to be a calm and serene day. As she stepped out of the watch tower she could see Kleine sitting on the edge of the White Realm, his feet dangling from the clouds, his head following the rolling hills of the greatest plain lands of Utair, southern Aurora. His left wing was limp from an accident several years ago, his other laid naturally against his back, Liana walked to him and then dropped down next to him, placing her staff onto her lap. He spoke with a sarcastic tone to her. "It seems I have been too loud, so loud that I have woken the sleeping dragon." Liana chuckled as Kleine brought his colorless eyes to meet hers, he had been born blind, and even with that he was considered to be the strongest Seraphim of his generation, he then shut his eyes and smiled. "Kleine… I had another dream, it was of destruction and chaos, and it truly… scared me. I'm not sure what-" Kleine raised his hand to interrupt her, then stood and started toward the watch tower. "Before you tell me of this new vision allow me a moment; I shall return in just a moment, I need to fetch something from my room." Liana simply stared after him and sighed, her gaze shifted to the hills below and just as she had done many times before, she imagined herself on those hills as a human, a simple farmer, but she knew that it was just a delusion, a fantasy, because she pledged her life to Solaria and was a holy priestess of her light, devoted to protecting the White Realm and one of the three gates of Raih. Though she one day wished that she could live a simpler life. Just as she had the vivid image of herself in a city like Aurora, a sudden burning pain started searing into her hands, as she looked down she watched as a black flame burned the wood of the staff and revealed the words. "Chaos and fear shall reign, Sora and Arya will awaken those chosen, the Cathim will purge the holy, and War will ravage Utair as the heaven's stars will fall from the skies. Those who have indulged immortality shall become slaves to their desires, Sora shall fall from grace, and Arya shall revive its fouled master, the plague of Zul shall devour a holy legacy." Liana was speechless; questions hit her as the tide strikes rock face. How did this happen? Who had engraved it? She once more sighed and in a reserved tone spoke to herself. "First a disturbing vision, now this, things have just been piling up, I wonder if today will truly be a calm day." Liana nearly fell off the edge of the White Realm as Kleine surprised her. "Another mystery has appeared I see. First I will address those visions you previously had, first off the one-winged Seraphim. The legends that surround it are quite simple, The one-winged Seraphim is a prophet of our people and would be either the beginning of an age of prosperity or pain depending on how the child is raised, as of today there have never been a child born with only one-wing. Though Elder Rah told me that there was a powerful Seraphim by the name Cecil Mac Hatake, one of Rah's closest Friends in his youth. Cecil was known for the fact that he mastered hundreds of weapons, magic, and even could call Solaria's light to his aid, all of which he mastered at a young age of sixteen. Cecil was also the founder and trainer of the Korkari Guard, but every legend has a shadow to it. Elder Rah told me that Cecil suddenly went insane and became a crazed shell of his former self, even going into a rampage and slaughtering hundreds of Seraphim before Rah used a powerful binding spell to separate and bind both his body and soul, but Rah was unable to kill his closest friend and instead exiled him to Utair throwing him off of the White Realm where his body crashed into the ground creating a crater, Angel's Fall. Rah also said that he believes that the spell broke when he landed and even to this day that Cecil roams Utair in a crazed state, forever tormented by whatever drove him to insanity. Now not only was Cecil considered a paragon among our people, he prophesied the fall of the Seraphim." Liana stared in shock, how could someone predict such an event? "He told of a future where his own people were killed? But why and how?" Kleine shook his head and sighed. "It was not something he wanted to do, rather he spoke of a vision that came during a sleepless night, and it goes as such. "The Sky shall become a hue of red, stars will fall and flames will sunder my home, the plague is spread by poisoned minds, the Cathim will be born of our blood and her words. Methim, once forgotten shall rise to rule, and war will bring about a new age, an age of pure chaos. Caldraxia shall be the false dove, seek the white raven for the truth."" Kleine sighed and swept his hand across the book he had in his lap. "I fear that your visions are linked to his own, intertwining with destiny, strung together by the strings of fate, your mother knew something that myself and the council did not." Liana's gaze drifted back to the hills below a small smile crept onto her face, and in a pained voice asked with hesitation. "Well maybe I should bring myself before the council and tell them of my visions, and your fears?" Kleine stood and turned towards the road that leads to the Citadel. "Yes, I have already spoken to Rah, by the end of the week the council shall stand fully assembled, an event that hasn't occurred since the exile of Roshu." Liana watched Kleine slowly walking towards the Citadel, and then it hit her. The Citadel? Council? They were considered two of the Seraphim's most honored building and people, and she a low priestess was to stand before them. Fear grew in her heart and a voice entered her mind. A dark chilling voice, one that could turn a blazing fire into nothing more than a pile of cinders. "My child… fear those that would deny your visions, they fear you… seek out the chosen. Rah betrayed your blood once, do not let him do it once more." Just as fast as the voice came, it was gone and she was left staring off after Kleine, as if ignorant of the voice, a sigh escaped her throat as she stood and started after Kleine, Arya humming ever so softly as the powerful staff felt the time of change upon the world.

Chapter 2: War breeds chaos

Queen Tylea sat in the throne of Nal, the capital of the Caniarian people, within the room were two Druids flanking the throne, two more at each side of the door, and a dark skinned Caniar wearing loose trousers and a tight cloth shirt, his face was stalwart and battle-hardened, a jagged scar ran from his right temple to just under his left ear, at his waist her had two long swords sheathed, and then there was the human politely talking to the queen about politics between Nal and Kerisick. Queen Tylea was a light shade of brown, wearing a long floral gown, on her head she brandished a circlet of crystalized flowers, she held no weapon but next to the throne there was a stand that held a two-handed long sword, as well as a longbow. Her face showed a strong determination that she would push you till you gave into her demands or she achieved what she wanted, her cat-like eyes pierced the human as if he was a ghost and intangible, her long midnight black hair shivered in an unseen breeze. Politics over, the human stood and bowed, giving icy thanks for the queen's time and left the throne room, most likely returning to his lightly armored convey that was outside, where they would leave the forest of Aldrana back for Kerisick, home of the northern men. Tylea sighed, a pained relief and stood, motioned to the four druids in the room to leave, as the doors shut and she made sure the room was clear of all save for herself and the Caniar that stood next to the throne she spoke out. "Come on out Cedric." As she finished her command, a man seemly shifted out of the shadows formed by the overhead above the entrance, the man took brisk strides towards the throne. "Your eyes don't seem to be failing you yet, as sharp as the time we first met." He gave a curt bow. "I believe even your guardian saw me, he has been staring me down with a killer's intent." The Caniar shifted uneasily and shook his head. "A shadow blends into its surroundings effectively, but it does not mask its essence, my eyes cannot be deceived so easily. Your name is Cedric? I am Tir Nat Arlia, of clan Arlia." Cedric had stopped several feet from Tylea and Tir, and now cocked his head and chuckled. "Arlia? I heard that they were of the Black forest of Cindraca, rather than so far north here in Aldrana. None the less, I apologize if I offended you or your home." Turning his attention back to Tylea, he continued where he left off. "Tylea I have come to ask about the war you have been harboring with Aurora." Tylea sat in the throne and sighed, letting her eyes drift to the spot where the human from Kerisick had moments before been standing. "There is no war, and you need to fix that attention span, it jumps about like a squirrel hunting nuts for the winter. The humans consistently poke at our ancestral home, as well as attack our trades people, the war may soon begin if King Zeref truly wishes to pay for these things with blood, but I have fancied you long enough Cedric, my patience has already grown thin in your presence, you have more spies than anyone can imagine, you know the state of politics Nal and Aurora have, why are you really here?" Cedric chuckled and then shrugged and within a heartbeat had dashed forward drawing two daggers from beneath his cloak, everything and everyone stood still, Cedric's daggers were resting on Tylea's throat, and just an inch from her stomach, while Tir Nat's had a long sword drawn and ready to pierce Cedric stomach through heart. Cedric spoke in a deathly serious voice that cut the atmosphere like a knife through butter. "Well, if you would kindly die that would make me quite happy." After finishing his smile ran from ear to ear, but that was the only thing visible underneath his black hood. Tylea shook her head and let out a low laugh as he stared at Cedric, then she raised her hand and pulled Tir Nat away from Cedric. "You forget yourself Cedric, we once fought side by side, with your skills if you really wanted me dead then you could of killed myself and everyone that was in this room several minutes ago without even letting us know you were here, but since I am still breathing that reveals the fact that my death was not your focus. So pray tell me great master of spies and lord of the shadows, feared man known as the Grim Reaper, why have you come to Nal and why do you ask me for an audience." Cedric's smile faded into a smirk as he took a couple steps back and returned his daggers beneath his cloak, he then turned and walked towards the throne room's doors, turning back to Tylea once he had reached about half-way. "You know me like a dire wolf knows her cubs, but yes I have another motive rather than your death, though I am sure one day your life will be mine to take, least you forget the deal you and I struck. I come here as a friend, Tylea. Utair has been struck by some foul magic, do not go to war with Aurora, I beg you if you take any advice I have ever given you or will give you, take this one the most serious, and before you give me your response to my plea hear my reasons. My spies are endless as everyone knows and you pointed out and that has broadened my sources of information to enclose most of Utair. Now my reasons are these, the many clans of dwarves have started an internal-racial war; Fara, Sitarian, and Mandali are warring among themselves and refuse all export of metals from their mountains. The humans of Aurora, Sind, and the northern men of Kerisick are at each other's throats, the smallest spark will set the human dominions ablaze. The forest trolls of Kempal have been plagued by a disease that ravages their minds and their many tribes have begun a self-genocide. The Orks of the Viarn Vale have awakened ancient spirits of nature, the Minotaur of the Karasin pass have disappeared completely. Even the Danvair elves in the forest of Canto have become affected by something foul, and the many Wankir of the Thisle Isles have become mindless beasts hunting anyone that comes into their lands or seas, and even the nomadic Myre have started to abandon their shops and have become less and less frequent, and I have heard of an uprising among the lower class draconic Fearnian on top of the mountains of Fala." Cedric stopped his rant with a few deep exhales and let his words sink into Tylea, who was sitting in her throne, her hands interlocked on her knees, bent slightly forward. "And what do these wars have to do with my people, what do they have to do with any of Aldrana." Cedric shifted his gaze to Tir Nat and shook his head, then paced from side to side, while staring at the ground. "Everything, it's to planned, how can all of Utair go to war at the same time, it reeks of shadows and puppetry, even the Syndicate is in disarray, the phantom king refuses all audiences, this is not something that just happens Tylea, and both defensively as well as offensively the Caniar are in the best position. My hypothesis was either you were behind all of this, or whoever has been pulling the strings was unable to affect the Caniar, and with our relationship I was hoping to find out the truth. Now pray tell me Tylea, shed light on this otherwise macabre scene." Tylea stared hard at Cedric, but his Black hood hid his continence and she finally gave up the attempt to pull anything from him, with a sigh she slouched back into the throne. "Do you not think I am disturbed by these events? But I can guarantee that myself and the Caniar have no part to play in any of this, maybe it is just the father of nature attempting to right a wrong that was done so long-" The two wooden doors suddenly burst inward, three people following them rapidly, two females both dressed in white chainmail, with a scarlet floral design, the third was a shorter man who had just arrived at his own sixteenth birthday, he had shoulder length blonde hair, and on his tabard was a three headed Cerberus Gryphon with its forelegs clawing at the air, the family seal of the Grandine line, the line known for its long legacy as the Kings and Queens of Aurora, the Symbol for King Zeref Grandine the Fourth. Tylea sprang from the throne, while Cedric the second the doors had opened, merged with the light and shadows, Tir Nat unsheathed both blades and put them into a reversed grip. Tylea spoke in a controlled calm voice, daring not to show any fear. "Ah, Good morning to the King of Aurora, may I inquire as to what has ordained such an unexpected meeting with the great King of the Plain lands?" The young man shook his head and dropped onto his right knee. "Forgive the rudeness of my actions Queen Tylea; you have mistaken me for someone I am not though. I am Prince Alexander Grandine; or rather I am the exiled prince now." Tylea watched the two females shifting in unease, their eyes showed pain and anger at the man's words. Tylea paced slowly, all the while watching the trio with care, she returned to her throne, crossed her legs and leaned her head back. "Today seems to be a black one indeed, maybe if mother was still Queen she would have dealt with all of this before it even came up. Sadly I am merely wishing for a blacker day." Cedric once more joined the gathered people and spoke with a slight sarcastic tone. "Tylea, did I not tell you? Prince Alexander is the only heir of the Grandine line, of Aurora. Many even supported his claim against his father, and now he has been exiled, removed from the line of succession. If Zeref was to die today, this very moment, then Aurora would enter a state of civil war with at least three of the more upper families attempting to take the throne; this is not something that just happens out of thin air. Someone is pulling the strings and if Utair is to survive these upcoming wars and other events, we must stop them." Cedric then turned towards Alexander and took long strides to him until they were just a foot apart, and once more spoke. "Even this child can see the patterns; he came to the Caniar, last time I checked both sides still have bad blood against the other since the Third age war, why not Sind or Kerisick? Would neither of them side with the exiled prince in exchange for some land? I plead you, not as the Shadow who has spies and is known as the one that sees and hears all but as age old friends!" Tylea sat in silence, judging the young Alexander, with a sigh she once more stood and walked towards Cedric, stopping half way from him. "If only I could do just that, if I don't respond to Zeref's impending war then I fear that the Caniar will revolt, my tyrant mother had instilled fear into my people, but she also protected our borders and now with her no longer queen they question my abilities, and if I refuse to protect Aldrana then I fear revolt is unavoidable." Alexander stood up and brushed off his knee, and his face stern faced Tylea. "If you would my lady, answer the banners of war but do not attack Aurora, stay here within the boundaries of Aldrana, your forests are strong and like a maze to those who do not know it, but I forget my place, I did not come to give you war council. I came here for a request, but before I get into it, I wish to give you a warning; my father isn't the same as he used to be in years past. Ever since that bastard Liam arrived my father cannot think about anything other than the feverous zeal that has taken over his mind and blinded him." Cedric raised his hand and interrupted the young prince. "You say he is blinded by "Zeal"? My resources informed me that your father holds no religious viewpoints and that these recent events have just been because of aggression." Alexander shook his head and scratched the back of his head. "My father is foolish, he has long attempted to bring all of the human lands under one throne but has never succeeded, but he was calm and honorable before that damned monk came along." Cedric turned towards Tylea and then back towards the prince, taking several light-footed steps past the boy and his two knights, Cedric now stood with his back to the throne room's entrance. Here he drew his hood and sat, with his hood no longer up, those present saw his short spiky brown hair, young face, and his disturbing dull gray eyes. His lips twitching, his words fell harsh upon the room's wooden walls. "That damn city, spies endless throughout it all and somehow mine are the ones that either have been led astray or blinded by something, Ha." Alexander returned his attention back to Queen Tylea, starting with a deep breath. "About a year ago a monk came to Aurora who said he could cure any illness or plague of the mind, my father was instantly interested since his recent failures to bring the human race under one throne. Within several weeks they talked together and were as if brothers, I have never seen father like he was when he was with the monk, he practiced some martial art called Palti. It allowed one to focus something he called "chi" and bring peace of mind to the follower, right when Liam showed my fathe,r it was over, my father became entranced by Palti and soon my father's zeal sprang to life with a burning strength." Alexander slouched a little as he continued. "His zeal was not the only thing to grow; he slowly became suspicious of those around him, even I. He believed that I was planning to lead the Rose Knights in a Coup and that lead to my eventual exile, and the disbandment of the Rose Knights." The woman to Alexander's left took a step forward and bowed, once she had resumed her stance she spoke with a powerful and bold voice. "Liam has corrupted King Zeref and has led him down a path of false anger and hatred; the Rose Knights were created by King Seanid Grandine over four hundred years ago. I stand as the Second Regimental Commander, and I request for you to take Prince Alexander and those of the Second Regiment into your nation and allow us refuge while we plan to right the wrong done to us." Tylea had started staring at a pink flower that was growing from the room's floor and after the Knight finished her request she looked and spoke with a slight confusion. "Refuge? I know that the Rose Knights have been disbanded but could you not just take Alexander to Lial and hold the fortress city?" Alexander shook his head and clenched his fists. "There is more foul play then you believe Tylea, the man who lead the Rose Knights was First Regimental Commander Jaurn Cloverblade, and currently he is now titled Grand Commander. He betrayed the Rose Knights to King Zeref. Jaurn also slaughtered the Third Regiment and the commander Loa Windwalker. Only I and Jessica Winter and her regiment remain loyal to the true throne, Lial is in Jaurn's hands." Tylea stood and started pacing around the throne; Cedric sighed and shook his head, Tir nat stood still and vigilant as always. The silence droned on, the only sound was the sound of the assembled members breathing, shifting of their bodies and Tylea's footsteps, Tylea had thought for a good fifteen minutes before finally stopping and speaking to those assembled. "Alexander, I will allow you and the Rose Knights to use Cora as a staging area, though I demand you repay any of the inhabitants if you require their aid." Alexander stood straight and bowed. "I thank you, as do the Rose Knights." The Two Knights brought their heels together and pounded their chests in salute. A chill ran down both Tir nat's and Cedric's spine, which brought the later to his feet and the two stood uneasily while making eye contact. Silence once more, but quickly broken by Tir nat drawing both his blades and stepping towards Cedric who had drawn his own blade and was now holding it defensively against nothingness. Tylea startled by the two's actions sprang forward to keep Tir nat back. "Hold, this is a peaceful summit, fool what are you doing!" Alexander's two Knights drew their weapons instinctively to protect their Prince. Tir nat barely spoke a word before between the gathered people the very nothingness Cedric was protecting himself from exploded into a vortex of colors as the very fabric of the world was twisted in the area, and from it stepped a man. Clothed in a simple cloth shirt and leather trousers, he had two angelic wings, long flowing white hair, two scars on his face one running down his right eye and the other across his nose, his eyes as blue as the ocean but as dead as the night sky, he spoke in a dark low tone and only so they could barely hear him. "Their lies five souls, yet six destinies? Only one fate, but two that are one? A shadowed poison hidden among the roses, yet trusted friend? Utair will survive, but the skies will rain stars." Just as the vortex had become a reality, it vanished with the man. Cedric hand moved briskly returning his sword to beneath his cloak, his voice shaken but still firm. "Well, I have lived quite some time but that is defiantly the first time I have seen a true ghost." Tir nat returned his own blades and made an odd hand symbol as he spoke an incantation, once finished he spoke directly to Cedric. "Not a ghost, it was a soul and if I am correct it has not passed yet. That was the soul of a still living being, though I have never seen such a being as that." Tylea's voice pierced the air with deadly accuracy. "Enough of this phantom talk, we shall convene today, Alexander as I said you may make residence in Cora, as for you Cedric. I fear war is coming and if you could gain me the aid of Kildron that would increase our hopes drastically." They all agreed to this, Alexander and his Knights left to gather the rest of his men. Cedric pulled his hood back up and over his head and disappeared into shadows. From a window above the throne there sat a hawk, he had watched the whole council, up to and including the appearance of the ghost, and once the gathered people had dispersed it took flight, flying to the Forlorn Mountains, home of the mighty and territorial sabers, but in one of the many caves that dotted the mountains there was one with a woman with her back to a saber, eyes closed peacefully enjoying a nap. "Good twinleaf, it seems things are stirring." A crooked smile crossed her face, above in the open sky dark clouds started to form and gather, an ominous wind filled the many ravines of the mountains, and in unison the sabers let a vicious roar pierce the region. Throughout all of Utair there was an unseen force working its hand, sowing its seed, and pulling the strings.


End file.
